Marley sees rain
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Title is self explanatory. Story sees Marley seeing rain for first time ever. Jenner and Marley are original characters. I do not own Primeval. Reviews welcome :)


**Marley sees rain**

Another anomaly dealt with and the team were on the way back to the ARC. Becker, Jenner, Emily and Marley in one car. Connor, Abby and Matt in the other. The anomaly had been an easy one with no incursion to deal with. They knew this when they'd left the ARC but Marley had jumped at the chance to get out of the ARC. Jenner was singly loudly to Footloose which was on the radio as Becker drove. Emily watched smiling as Jenner continued singing as Becker motioned for him to stop. Marley wasn't paying attention. She was looking out the car window at the sky deep in thought watching the clouds drift past.

'JJ stop singing,' Becker pleaded.

'Don't be such a spoil sport,' Jenner replied with a smirk as he turned to face Emily and Marley who were sat in the back.

'Just stop.'

'He's doing no harm,' Emily remarked to Becker in Jenner's defence. Becker tilted his head for a moment almost conceding but looking back at Emily sat behind him through the mirror and noticing Marley daydreaming.

'I actually don't want a headache. You alright Marley?' He asked concerned. Marley had been quiet the whole journey which was unlike her. Usually she would join in the conversations even joke with Jenner when he sang but today nothing.

'Marley.' Becker said once more jerking her back into reality.

'Uh. Yes Becker?'

'You ok?'

'I'm fine. Just thinking,' Marley answered with a sigh.

'About?' Emily interjected quickly turning to face Marley. Marley sat up, leaning against the door her head resting on the car window.

'What's it like when it rains?'

'Really?' Jenner asked surprise in his voice.

'Yes,' Marley answered quickly looking down at her feet. Becker laughed in the driver's seat.

'Why would you think about that Marley?'

'I've never seen it rain Becker. I wonder what it's like.'

Jenner was surprised, so surprised he turned to face forward in his seat. Marley looked to Emily who simply smiled awkwardly and then to Becker who was focussed on the road. For a few moments there was an awkward silence. Everyone unsure of what to say to break the silence when the comms hissed into life.

'Becker. Emily. Marley.' It was Jess. She sounded concerned.

'Yes Jess.' Becker answered with a smile.

'Is everything ok? Jenner stopped singing.'

'Fine Jess. ETA for ARC 5 minutes'

'Copy that. Tell Marley ADD needs updating,'

'Consider Marley told. See you soon.'

The car sped up and then stopped for a red light. Marley had gone back to looking out the window in the silence as the other passengers glanced at each other. The skies were getting cloudier Marley noticed as the sun went behind a cloud.

'You've really never seen it rain?' Jenner.

'Girl from the future.' Becker whispered.

'Oh.'

'Can we stop please?' Marley asked as they pulled off from the lights.

'Sure?' Becker responded unsure.

Becker pulled over as soon as it was safe to do so and then turned to face her but she had already gotten out of the car. Marley had checked it was safe first and then walked to the pavement. She was unsure why she had asked Becker to pull over. Maybe it was the awkward silence or the looks the others had been sharing she didn't know. Becker slid out of the driver's seat concerned. He had never seen Marley like this before. Marley stood his back to him as he approached.

'Marl?'

'Sorry. Just give me a minute.'

'Look we'll head back to the ARC, give Jess a call I'll come get you if you want. You look like you need some time to think'

Marley simply nodded as Becker placed a hand on her shoulder then got back in the car. After the car had left she looked up at the buildings and then the sky. This time was so different to her own. It made her sad to think of how it would all change in a few years. As she pondered this people passing her on the street started to dive for cover. A raindrop fell on her cheek closely followed by a second. Marley stood firmly as she was. Never had she felt so alive. This was the first time she had seen rain and it felt good.


End file.
